Always
by killerninja123
Summary: Solangelo, Hogwarts au, Patronus Charm.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was a the Great Hall chatting about Christmas Break. The Great Hall was filled with people giving each other presents a few days before they all leave for vacation. Snow was magically falling from the sky and the teachers were putting up some Christmas trees. Nico was sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table where Percy a Gryffindor Prefect was showing off his water magic to Annabeth a Ravenclaw Prefect, while his other friends just stared at Percy as if he was an idiot. Of course Nico would've sat at his own table in Slytherin, but he would rather hang out with his friends. Nico sighed as he gazed over to the Hufflepuff table, where his crush, Will Solace was talking to his two friends Lou Ellen and Cecil. They were talking and exchanging Christmas presents. Will is the son of Doctor Apollo who worked in the infirmary. Whenever Apollo is out, Will is in charge and he's also Prefect too, which makes him better. Then Will turned his head over to Nico and waved at him. Nico blinked a few times and stubbornly looked away.<p>

"Hey Nico wanna practice our partonus charm together?" Jason asked. "We have a test after lunch."

Nico's eyes widens with shock. He totally forgot about it. In the beginning of two years ago, he successfully made a patronus of a maned wolf which he was proud of, but now in his sixth year in Hogwarts...let's just say his maned wolf wasn't a wolf anymore. Of course sixth years were supposed to learn the patronus charm in the beginning of the year. However, even though Nico learned it two years prior, but it was like a review. When it was the beginning of September, that day when he cast it, the maned wolf was morphing and Professor Chiron was astounded by it and wanted to see what it'll formed into, but he quickly cut off the spell before it formed. Besides, the new formed looked like a large mammal. Besides, the first time his patronus changed was when he visit Bianca's grave. He visit her every year when the day she died and his patronus would change into a raven.

"No!" Nico answered.

"Why not?" Jason frowned. "You do know we have to perform the charm in front of everyone, right?"

Without warning Nico slammed his head onto the table. A loud sound echoed through the hall. That part he forgot too. What is he going to do? His life just had to get worst by the second, huh? All of his friends glance at him with concern. Jason sat down next to him, patting his back. He scoots closer to Nico so they cold speak quietly so the others won't hear.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason whispered.

"No." Nico growled.

"Are you nervous for the test?"

"No?"

"Has it do something with your patronus?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Nico stood up from his seat and marched out of the Great Hall. He couldn't tell Jason. He already knew he liked Will, but he had no idea and had no clue why his patronus changed. He would've paid attention in class more often. Besides, maybe he should see Hazel and she might know. She's always outside with Frank so they might know what's up with his patronus. Thinking about all of this is making him having an headache.

"Hey, Nico is there anything wrong?" A voice asked behind him.

Nico's shoulder's tensed up as he slowly creek his head. Behind him was Will Solace. Nico could feel his face heating up like boiling lava. He fiddled with his green and silver scarf as he glanced up at Will, who seemed to be concern with his well-being as always.

"I-I'm fine." Nico stutter.

"Are you sure?" Will crossed his arms. "You seemed to be worried about something."

"It's...It's the test we have today." Nico murmured. Nico hated lying to Will, but it was only a half lie. He was worried about the test because he doesn't know what his patronus might be.

Will laughed and ruffled Nico's hair. "You'll do fine. Besides, I can't wait to see yours again!"

"Hehe...yeah." Nico smiled weakly.

He hoped he could get his maned wolf back because whatever form his patornus is taking, he doesn't want it. Nico glanced over at Will's shoulder as he saw Jaosn and Renya, giving him two thumbs up. Even Annabeth and Piper were giving him encouraging smiles. Nico wasn't sure if he should feel happy or annoyed that his friends are somewhat getting involved with his love life. Then the bell rang. Everyone from the Great Hall grabbed their belongings and headed to class. Nico silently cursed himself. So much for asking Hazel about his patronus problem. Maybe he should have talked to Jason about it in the first place. Then again, Jason could be annoying at times and gets freaked out by almost everything so telling him about his patronus changed might not be a good idea.

Suddenly, Will took Nico's hand a she dragged him to class. Nico's heart pounded as if he was bitten like venom. What the hell is Will doing? Why is he dragging him to class, even though they basically had the same class together. Behind him, Nico could her his friends snickering. He faced them, pointed at them, and mouthed: _You're next._

"Will, can you let go?" Nico asked.

Will blinked. "Sorry, was I squeezing a bit too tight?"

"N-No, you were fine." Nico cleared his throat. "You don't have to drag me to class. I'm perfectly fine."

Will shook his head and smirked. "I wasn't dragging."

Nico stopped on his tracks as Will entered inside the classroom. What did he just said? What was that supposed to mean? Nico was sure Will was dragging him, but now he's not so sure. As his friends passed him, Nico went inside. He sat next to Reyna and slammed his head onto the desk. Reyna sighed and crossed her arms as if she knew what was going on. Professor Chiron came int the classroom and like all the other teachers, he's not human, but a centaur. In the front of the classroom, Nico could see Will sitting next to Lou Ellen.

"Class, you all knew we have a test today." Professor Chiron said. "I'll be picking all of you randomly and see if you could cast your patronus and see what animal it forms. This will be in front of the class. After you cast your charm, you may leave or stay to watch"

The first person was thankfully, Percy. He had to say the spell three times until it formed. His patronus was a dolphin. The second person was Hazel and her's turned into a dog, then one by one, many went. Annabeth was an owl, Frank was an elephant, Leo dragon, Jason eagle, Reyna phoenix, and Piper dove. Nico sighed to himself. Hopefully this is going a bit well. He's not picked yet, but all of his friends are here and staying. The probably wanted to see if my patornus was still a maned wolf.

"Nico di Angelo!" Professor Chiron called.

"What?" Nico shouted out loud.

The students stared at him as if he was crazy. His mind went into a rampage of panic. Why does he had to be the eighth person to be next. He would rather be last than the other way around. Reyna patted his shoulder as if his was going to make him feel better. As he got up form his seat, his legs started to wobble. All of his friends started to cheer for him, which wasn't helping. When he got to the front of the classroom, all eyes were staring at him, including Will. Nico's heart feels like its going to split open. He wanted to run out of the classroom and just fail the class.

"Ready when you are." Professor Chiron said.

Nico nodded and took out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A flash of silver sprouted out of Nico's wand. Nico thought it was going to form into a maned wolf, but instead, his patronus is forming something big with long legs, a small tail, and ears. Nico's mouth fell open and so did everyone, including his friends and Will. Professor Chiron blinked with surprised. He wrote something on the paper and puts it on his desk.

"A deer?" Nico demanded. "Why was my patornus like this? It was a maned wolf two years ago!"

"Nico were you paying attention to the lesson?" Professor Chiron raised a brow. "The patronus will changed it's form by devastating life traumas or by the person they love."

The deer walked around Nico a bit, which made him uncomfortable. Then it walked up to Will. It walked around him a bit and disappeared into silver slowly turned his gaze towards him. Nico's whole body froze. He wasn't sure how hard he was blushing, but he knew he was. That meant Will's patronus was a deer! That meant his patronus changed because of his affection for Will! All of Nico's friends stared at him with shock.

"Nico you're done." Professor Chiron pointed out.

Nico cleared his throat. "Oh yes...um...I'll be...I'll be leaving now! Bye!"

Nico covered his his face with his scarf. Then he quickly dashed out of the classroom without saying a goodbye to his friends. He couldn't take it anymore. That patronus was now ruining his life. It actually revealed his feelings for Will and now he knew he was going to get rejected for sure. He couldn't bear the pain he'd gone through again. First Bianca, Percy, and now Will. What else would get worst?

"Nico!" Will called, but Nico closed the door behind him.

_**~OoO~**_

Nico was in the Room of Requirement, hugging his legs and burying his face. He had found this room in his first year and he always use this place whenever he's upset. After he left the classroom, Nico signed up to stay at Hogwarts for winter break. It's not because of what happened, because he got a mail from his father saying he was going to be out of town and wanted Nico and Hazel to stay at Hogwarts for winter break, which was fine with him anyway. The sooner he avoids Will the better. Besides no one won't find him here anyway. It's not like anyone would be looking for him. He has everything he needs in here: Food, water, clothes Mythomagic trading cards, a book, and a secret passage way to use the restroom and take a shower.

In the background from the outside world, he could hear the footsteps running around. It must be his friends anyway. Nico's stomach growled as he took a bite of some pumpkin pastries. The sweet filling taste somewhat cleared his mind a bit, but he's still not leaving this place. The way Will looked at him was surprise and probably disturbed that Nico liked guys. Besides, if he did had to get out of this room, he couldn't look at Will again.

"There you are!" a voice said.

Nico glanced up and saw Jason using Hogwarts other communication. Iris-Message. The only magic that you can use outside of school. In the background Jason seemed to be alone and it looked like no one was't around him either. Usually when Jason IM him, he would have their friends with him, but this time he doesn't. Nico gazed away from Jason.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nico where are you?" Jason asked. "Everyone is looking for you and it's already dinner."

"None of your business." Nico growled. "You guys will never know where I am."

"Well judging by the background you're still inside the school." Jason pursed his lips. "Somewhere."

"Can you go now?" Nico demanded. "I want to be alone."

"Nico-" Jason begun to say, but Nico took out his wand and cut off the connection.

Nico put his wand back into his pocket and ate some more of his food. It was a good thing there's no class tomorrow since everyone will be getting ready to leave for winter break. When everyone leaves, it'll just be him and Hazel. Besides Hogwarts food is the best in the world anyway. He could stay here for all eternity. He wondered what was Will thinking right now. Probably embarrassed that a Slytherin likes him besides someone in his own house.

He let out a sighed. Then he noticed something glowing in front of him. He glanced up and saw a maned wolf. Nico took out his wand, but nothing is coming out of it. At first he thought it might be a boggart, but it only shapes into someone's fears, so a patronus couldn't be a fear. The maned wolf circled around him a few times and walked across the room. Nico got up onto his feet to follow it. As soon as he got closer to the maned wolf, there was a mirror in front of him. Just a regular mirror and it didn't looked magical.

Then a dark figured came out behind the mirror. Nico raised his wand into the air. He was ready to preform a shadow curse, but he stopped. The dark figured had blonde hair and blue eyes. Nico's wand slipped out of his fingers as it clatters onto the floor. The sound echoed for a few seconds. In the corner of his eyes, Nico could see the patornus was coming from Will's wand. The patronus disappeared into a silver mist. Will put his wand in his pocket and stared at him. Nico opened his mouth to speak, but words couldn't come out. How did Will find him here? He though no one knew about this place. Other than that, his patronus was a maned wolf just exactly like Nico's old patronus.

"Will?" Nico gaped. "Wh-Why are you-"

Before Nico could finished, Will slipped his hand around Nico's waist and a hand behind his neck, pressing his lips against his. Nico felt like a dementor just took his soul. Everything he's seeing just seemed foreign to him. Nico closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel his face heating up badly as ever. As their lips parted, Nico opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Nico let go of him as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He wanted to ask why Will's patronus was like his, then he remembered what Professor Chiron told him.

"How did you know I was here?" Nico asked.

"Well I know this castle better than you." Will smirked. "This room will appear when someone needs it and I use the Mist Charm to turn myself invisible just find you."

"Your patronus is a maned wolf." Nico blurted out. "Just like mine. My patronus is a deer. Your patronus used to be a deer."

"Yes, di Angelo, if you hadn't realized it I am falling in love with you." Will crossed his arms.

Will put his forehead against Nico's. The young Slyitherin's could feel his blush creeping form his neck. Of all people, why him? Why would Will Solace, a Hufflepuff, fall for someone like him? A Slytherin! Why would a Hufflepuff fall for a Slytherin like him? It doesn't make any sense.

"Why me?" Nico demanded. "I'm a Slytheirn and you're a Hufflepuff. We're different and from different Houses. We're both opposites."

"Nico, I don't care about that." Will answered. "I don't care what House we're both in. That never mattered to me. I don't care if you're a Slytheirn and I'm a Hufflepuff. I just care about you. When I saw your patornus, I couldn't be any happier. I just didn't had the courage to tell you how I feel. Even after your sister's death, I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Nico blinked. "You liked me all this time?"

Will's eyes softened. "Always."

Will placed his hands on Nico's cheeks as they both leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Patronus meanings<strong>_

**Eagle- Swiftness, Strength, Courage, Wisdom, Keen Sight, Illumination of Spirit, Healing, Creation, Knowledge of Magick, Ability to See Hidden Spiritual Truths, Connection to Spirit Guides and Teachers, Power, Intelligence, Renewal, Clear Vision, The Solar Bird, Spiritual Power, Carries Souls Back to the Dreamtime, Soul World Memory, Retrieves Lost Soul Parts.**

**Dolphin- Communication, intelligence, and emotion. Dolphin people tend to be sociable, playful, and kind. Those who have the patronus of a Dolphin teaches people how to be motivated, inquisitive, and full of life. It also teachers people the importance of not taking oneself too seriously. **

**Owl- Wisdom through learning and experience gives us the vision to see and navigate anything we come ****upon, no matter how dark and foreboding. The ability to truly listen and not to be deceived by outward appearance; how to recognized the truth. Owl people tend to be secretive and complex, often preferring the solitude attitude of their own thoughts to general interaction, though when they so choose, they make excellent teachers and spiritual guides.  
><strong>

**Dove- Peace, Love, Spirit messenger, Feminine Energies, Maternity, Prophesy**

**Elephant- Ancient wisdom power of femininity and strength. Family values, health, longevity, and good fortune. Elephant people tend to be loyal, affectionate, intelligent, and have a strong sense of self and community. An elephant totem can teach us to trust our intuition and a fully develop perception, sensitivity, and empathy.**

**Dog- Companionship, loyalty, and protection. Dog people teachers people how to be a good friend, the power of forgiveness, and how to love unconditionally. Dog people tend to have a good intuition, keen-sense and quick learning, and intelligent mind.  
><strong>

**Dragon- Is a strong and ancient symbol, appearing in almost every culture. The dragon is strongly tied to the energy of the earth, representing a powerful and sometimes terrifying masters if the elements. A dragon totem is a powerful protector and can be very inspirational, fueling creative and inner motivation. Dragon people can teach us honesty, courage, regeneration, vitality, and personal power. Dragon people tend to be wise, passionate, independent, and sometimes egotistical. **

**Phoenix- Overcoming Impossible Odds, Reincarnation, New Life/Cycles, Cleansing Energy of Fire, Rebirth, Renewal, Growth Spiritually, Strength, Energy**

**Deer- Compassion, regeneration, and sensitivity. Those who have the patronus of a deer are emotional and sensitive, but tend to be quiet, empathetic, spiritually well-attuned. Deer people teaches people how to fully open themselves to the world, physically and emotionally. From this, they gained incredible power and experience, but gives themselves a balancing weakness, the chance of getting hurt, at the same time.  
><strong>

**Maned Wolf- Elegant, gentle, and innovative. The maned wolf or kalak is a spirit of independence - aloof and secretive, and sometimes avoidance, but steadfast and loyal once trust has been gained. A maned wolf totem can teach us how to follow our own path and not to give in the pressure to conform. Maned wolf people tend to be unique, individualistic, sensitive, shy, and are often misunderstood.  
><strong>


End file.
